As this type of tool for applying cosmetics for mascara and eyebrow cosmetics, there has been provided one for which a base end portion of a rod-shaped brush shaft made of a resin is used as an operating portion, a long groove is formed parallel to the brush shaft at a partial side surface of a leading end side of the brush shaft, a plurality of bristles are disposed between the long groove and a rod-shaped resin fastener, and the bristles folded double in the long groove are fixed to the inside of the long groove along with the fastener, whereby a brush portion where bristles are implanted in two lines in the axial direction is formed (refer to Patent Literature 1). In this application tool, a liquid pool space is formed between a bristle group and a bristle group aligned in the brush portion axial direction, so that a liquid cosmetic retained in this space can be applied to eyelashes or eyebrows sufficiently.